


The Nekoma Skirt Crisis

by AgenderKenma (Kanashimi_Rin)



Series: The Inter-High Volleyball Skirt Crisis [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kozume Kenma, Drabble, Gen, half of nekoma wears a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashimi_Rin/pseuds/AgenderKenma
Summary: After Kenma appeared in a skirt in front of his team mates some of them got the brilliant idea to follow Kenma's example





	The Nekoma Skirt Crisis

The day Kenma appeared in a skirt was the catalyst for not only Kuroo and Kenma's relationship but also for the change in the whole dynamic of Nekoma. The day after the 'skirt revelation' was the beginning of a disaster. Yamamoto had found it funny that a boy- Kenma had 'accidentally' spiked a volleyball in Yamamoto's face then - would want to wear a skirt and had thus taken to wearing one himself. The skirt was a horrid frilly shiny red mess that screamed for attention much like Yamamoto's own personality did. Kenma's nose started twitching at the sight.

The next one to join in the whole mess was Fukunaga. Just like any other day he said as little as he could and few would have noticed his attendance had it not been for the pale blue skirt swishing around his legs. When asked about it he just grinned and ignored further questions on the subject. Kenma's nose scrunched up in mild annoyance.

The last straw for Kenma was a certain half-Russian boy. The day Lev turned up for practise wearing a green mini skirt was the day Kenma decided they were officially done with life. One look at Yaku's flustered face as he shamelessly oggled Lev's long legs was the only thing needed to affirm that Yaku wouldn't be of any help whatsoever. Kenma dropped the volleyball they were holding and just walked out of the gym.


End file.
